Old and New Relationships
by Caramel27
Summary: Tsuna and his Family have just arrived back to their own time. Tsuna goes to Italy and then find out that he has a brother. Another fight to preserve the Vongola happens! This is my first fanfic so please, tell me if I am doing anything wrong.
1. Prologue

Summary: Tsuna and his Family have just arrived back to their own time. However, Tsuna finds himself in another fight to keep his place as the Vongola Decimo. He finds out the truth about his childhood and about his brother.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I hope you will like it though. It had been in my head for some time now. Please review. Criticisms are welcome.

Prologue

Dino stepped out from a building in Tokyo. He had just finished a meeting with a company who dealt the Cavalonne's supply of ammunition. He frowned and looked up at the blue sky. The meeting had been very annoying for him. The CEO kept on saying that Dino had to pay him more. It had taken hours to get some senses into that man.

"Boss, should we get to the airport now?" Romario asked. Dino was reminded of his little brother as he looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

"Romario, get the car ready. We're going to Namimori."

Dino arrived at the Sawada's household soon afterward. However, he felt out of place, as if something important was missing. When he rang the doorbell, Fuuta answered it and opened the door.

"Fuuta, where is Mamma?" Dino asked the blonde boy.

"She's out shopping." Fuuta said.

"Where's Tsuna? You can't be alone, can you?" Dino asked, concerned. He was startled when the little boy began to cry. Dino hugged the boy.

"What happened?" Dino asked.

"Tsuna-nii, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn has been gone missing since last week. They were going somewhere but they wouldn't tell us." Fuuta said, sobbing. Dino frowned at it. Tsuna is gone missing along with Reborn?

"Dino-nii," Fuuta said, looking at Dino with his watery eyes. "Will you find Tsuna-nii for me? Please?"

Dino looked at the young boy.

"Yes. Of course I will, Fuuta."

It was already three days since Fuuta had asked Dino to look for Tsuna. Dino was getting frustrated. He had his men search the Namimori and its neighboring towns, but Tsuna was nowhere to be found. Plus, it also set him on edge to find out that all of his Guardians, including Hibari and Chrome were also missing. Those two would never have left willingly.

"Boss, where are you going?" Romario asked as Dino stood up.

"I'm just going for a walk. I'm just going to Namimori middle school. It's the best place I can think of going right now. That is the place where most of Tsuna's Family met together." And so, after a few minutes, Romario and Dino were walking along the streets of Namimori toward the Vongola Decimo's school.

When Dino arrived, he saw a pink cloud blossom from the middle of the ground. Dino had once heard the effect of the 10-year bazooka of the Bovino Family. He went toward it, thinking that he will at least find Lambo. However, he was not prepared to see the sight before him.

The whole Family was back. All the Guardians were there with Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, I-pin, Basil, and Reborn with them. Except for the girls, everyone was wounded. They seemed to be barely standing. They were streaked with dust and blood, like they did in the Ring Battles a few weeks before, only worst. He saw Gokudera holding a boy in his arms with the Guardians surrounding the Storm Guardian. Dino glimpsed a brown hair.

"Tsuna!" Dino cried. The Cavalonne boss ran toward the boy. He stopped in the middle as he found himself aimed by the best hitman in the mafia world.

"Oh, it's you Dino." Reborn said, putting away his gun. Dino stared at his former tutor. Why was he so hurt?

"Cavalonne," Hibari said, holding out his tonfas. "If you don't get this herbivore to your hospital now, I am going to bite you to death."

Dino just nodded. Even though he had mountains of questions he wanted to ask these teens, he couldn't leave his brother and the only Vongola heir _die._

Timoteo didn't feel good today. Not good at all. His intuition was telling him that something was happening but he just couldn't lay his finger on it. A knock at his office door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enter" he said. The oak door opened and Iemitsu stepped in.

"Ninth, I came here to report a missing CEDEF member. He has been gone missing since more than a week ago. We have been trying to locate him but to no avail. Is everything okay Ninth?"

"I just feel that something is not right today." Ninth said. His cell phone rang. "Excuse me." he said and got the call.

"Yes?"

"Ninth, this is Dino Cavalonne. I have some reports to make directly. It concerns Tsuna."

Timoteo's intuition felt as if the mention of his successor was the thing that had been plaguing his mind today.

"What about him?" Timoteo asked.

"Well, I'm really sorry to tell you this but, he had been gone missing for about a week and when I found him, he and his Guardians were all seriously injured. On top of that, we are not sure if Tsuna will be able to pull this off."

Timoteo's heart sank at the words. "Where are you right now?"

"I'm at my medical facility in Namimori. Tsuna is currently under operation."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Timoteo answered and ended the call. "Iemitsu, we're heading to Japan."

Iemitsu's face showed his surprise. "Japan?" Timoteo nodded.

"I'm afraid Tsunayoshi-kun is not in good health right now."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn. I just own the idea of my story. I will be ecstatic to own KHR but that cannot be done.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dino closed his cell phone and sat at the waiting lounge for Tsuna's operation to end. Romario stands beside him.

"Romario, what do you think happened?" Dino asked.

"I'm not sure boss, but maybe we can ask the Guardians tomorrow." Romario replied. Sudden footsteps came toward them, revealing Kyoko and Haru.

"Ano, maybe if you want the rough story, we can give it to you, Dino-san." Kyoko said, looking down at the floor. "Tsuna-kun said not to tell about it to anyone but to you, his dad, and the Ninth."

"Wait, did Tsuna tell you about the ummmm, behind story of the sumo wrestling contest before?" Dino asked, unsure if they were informed about the mafia and reluctant to bring them to the underworld by accident.

"Tsuna-san told us about it in the future. Haru was surprised at first but accepted it." Haru said. Dino nodded.

"I'll meet you in the coffee lounge after Tsuna's operation is done. Until then, feel free to use any facilities this place has to offer." Dino said.

"Hai." The girls said and went back down the way they had come from.

"I never thought that the Vongola Tenth will bring those girls into his world." Romario said, looking down at his boss.

"Ah. He must have been pushed to his limit if he had told them. I hope it was not too hard on Tsuna." Dino said. The light in the operation room turned off and Dino could hear wheels moving in the room. He waited for Tsuna's bed to appear.

"How did it go?" Dino asked one of the doctors.

"The boy is well for now sir, but we must keep a close watch on him." The doctor replied. Dino nodded and the doctor excused himself.

"All is well for Tsuna is well." Dino said softly.

Hibari Kyouya opened his eyes. He stared up at the white ceiling, thinking that he was in the medical facility of the future Vongola Base. However, the face of the younger Cavalonne popped up in his head. He let out a growl despite himself. He never did like that man around him. He was in bad mood today for he was in bed with bandages around his wounds. Maybe he will feel better after he had bitten that blonde man to death. Or better yet, he could bite the herbivore.

When his thought arrived on Sawada Tsunayoshi, he smiled. He was always an herbivore to him. Even when he was little, he had always been like that. It was interesting how things were shaping that boy into a suitable future boss of the mafia. He decided to visit the boy. He sat up slowly and then slipped on his shoes. His tattered and bloody uniform hung by his bed post but he ignored it. He had many sets in his house to miss one. He sat out of his ward.

He went down the corridor to the room and the end. He glanced at the name plates on the doors he passed. All of them had the name of the Guardians. He just ignored it though. His only attention was the ward at the far end. He reached the place after a few minute walk. A sign was on the door. 'Intensive Care Patient' it read. Hibari looked at it for a second and then went in. Sunlight filtered through the windows. A bed was set in the middle of the room. Various machines were connected to the person on the bed. Hibari walked up to the bed.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was asleep on the bed. Oxygen mask was attached to his face and the tubes of the machines were connected to his body. The drip of the liger mixture could be heard in the silent room. The Cloud Guardian looked down at the boy. He seemed so peaceful; sleeping like this that he did not seem to be the same person who had fought the strongest person in the future.

Hibari sat down on a chair next to the bed. He was tired. Though he was the least hurt of the Guardians, it didn't mean that they were light wounds. He leaned against the backboard of the chair until he heard the door slide open. He pulled out one of his tonfas and his box while still sitting down.

"You're up earlier than I expected you to be Kyouya."

Hibari looked toward the door and saw the blonde man with the characteristic green coat.

"Cavalonne," Hibari acknowledged. He put away the box and tonfas. He was not in the mood to bite that face to death. Also, the guy had Romario behind him so it would not be an easy task in the first place. Dino sat down on another chair near the bed. The room was silent until Dino opened his mouth.

"I heard what had happened to you guys." Dino said. Hibari just humphed. It was to be expected for Tsuna had asked the girls to tell the story to the selected few if he was not able to.

"Tsuna must have gone through a lot." Dino said, looking at the brunet sleeping. Hibari looked at the boy once more and then stood up.

"Inform me when the herbivore wakes up." Hibari said and left the room. He was getting sleepy and he preferred to sleep where no one could interfere with it.

The rest of the Guardians were up before sundown. Every one of them had come directly to Tsuna's ward. Gokudera, who was hurt the most after Tsuna, had to be helped by Yamamoto. Their bickering and Yamamoto's laughter could be heard throughout the day. Ryohei left immediately after making sure Tsuna was okay, to find his little sister and to see if she was hurt.

The Ninth arrived at the hospital late in the night. Dino greeted him and Iemitsu and led them to Tsuna's ward after short greetings. Both of the Vongolas looked tensed. Dino opened the door to Tsuna's ward. There were few burn marks but it was empty except for the boy and the machines. Ninth and Iemitsu went to the bed of the boy and sat down.

"I wonder what had happened to him." The Ninth said softly. Iemitsu stroked his son's hair.

"His Family told me that they were sent to the future by the 10-year later Tsuna to defeat an enemy there and to bring the balance of the trinisette." Dino said. The Ninth raised his eyebrows.

"I must hear that tomorrow." The Ninth said.

"What about his Guardians? Are they well?" Iemitsu asked, looking at Dino. Dino chuckled.

"Their injuries will take some time to heal, but they did recover quickly. They were in this ward until 30 minutes ago. They caused some troubles but nothing major. They went back to their own wards after I swore to them I will wake them up as soon as Tsuna had gained consciousness. Gokudera had still insisted to stay here until Yamamoto knocked him out." Dino said, chuckling to himself. "Tsuna sure has a good Family."

"Yes, he does." The Ninth agreed.

Pain. More pain. It engulfed him. He couldn't do anything about it except to retreat further and further back, trying to block everything. And then suddenly, Tsuna found himself in a clearing where flowers blossomed and the trees grew all around. It was a quiet place. Tsuna looked up at the clear sky. He wondered where he was, but there were no one to answer his question. He then just decided to rest. He was tired. Too tired and he thought he couldn't keep it up much longer. He went over to a tree and then lay beneath the green leaves of the plant.

The Ninth was getting worried. Tsuna was still not getting up. Four days has passed since he had got the news that Tsuna was in danger. Reborn had also woken up after the non-trinisette had been removed from his body system.

"What are you going to do Ninth?" Iemitsu asked as the Ninth suddenly lit a dying-will flame at the tip of his finger. Timoteo did not reply but then touched Tsuna's forehead with the flame. He was still for a moment.

"This is not good." He said after several minutes. "He is blocking everything around him. In this situation, he will not wake up."

* * *

A/N: Well, I finally came up with a new chapter. While I was away, I found out that there is a story that is going to be similar to mine. Well, that can't be helped. I will just continue with mine as though nothing happened. Please reviewJ


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me. It belongs to Amano Akira. I am just using her characters and my

imagination.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tsuna woke up with a start. He stared around at the clearing where he had been sleeping until right now. A gentle breeze brushed past his face.

"Decimo," A voice called from behind. Tsuna whirled around, to see the man who was speaking. Tsuna was surprised to see the person.

"Primo, is it you?" Tsuna asked. Primo ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"I think our resemblance is enough to let you know that I am the Primo." He said. Tsuna lauged a little.

"I see that you have shown the Mare boy what he deserved for unbalancing the trinisette. You have done well." He continued. At that, Tsuna looked down at his fingers where the new Vongola Ring was. The gem of the ring reflected Tsuna's face.

"I never thought a ring could be this pretty." Tsuna said. Primo chuckled.

"I personally think that it is the most beautiful of the 7^3." He said. Tsuna smiled. The Primo made him feel at ease. The two Vongolas enjoyed the time together for a while until Primo put his left hand on Tsuna's right shoulder. Tsuna looked up at him.

"Decimo, I do not want to end our time together but I think you have spent more than enough time here." Primo said. Tsuna shook his head. Primo looked down at Tsuna sternly.

"I have not freed the true power within you just so that you can sulk around here." Primo said.

"I'm not sulking around." Tsuna said.

"Then why are you staying here instead of going back to your Family?" Primo asked. Tsuna opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Primo looked at Tsuna more kindly.

"They are waiting for you." Primo said.

"But it hurts out there. I just don't want to experience that again. The fight between me and Byakuran was a bit too much. I barely won." Tsuna said.

"However, if you don't go, then it will be your Family who will take the suffering. Didn't you want to protect every one of them as a sky should?" Primo asked. Tsuna was silent for a minute.

"I'll go back. But you won't just leave me alone will you Primo?" Tsuna asked. Primo ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"My dear great-great-grandson, I will not leave you alone. Besides, the Ring you are wearing have been worn by me." Primo said. Tsuna nodded. The place began to fade away to darkness.

"I wish you luck Decimo on everything you do." Tsuna heard Primo say before the place disappeared.

--

Tsuna opened his eyes but then quickly closed them again. The room was too bright for his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, wake up." A gentle voice said from Tsuna's right.

"Someone please close the curtain for me." Tsuna said. He heard a squeak of a chair moving and the sound of the curtains moving. Tsuna opened his eyes and sat up and was surprised to see everyone around him including the Ninth, his dad, and Dino.

"Son you finally woke up!" Iemitsu cried out and hugged him fiercely. Tsuna gasped for air.

"Someone please save me!" Tsuna gasped. He felt several hands help him pull away from his dad. Tsuna gasped for air. The Ninth and Dino chuckled. Tsuna looked around at everyone.

"You should be sorry to everyone." a voice came by his elbow. Tsuna looked down and found his tutor standing there.

"Reborn, are you alright? Is the effect of the non-trinisette gone?" Tsuna asked. Reborn hit Tsuna on the head with his Leon stick.

"What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna cried out, covering that part of his head with his hands.

"You have been sleeping for 2 weeks and 3 days Dame-Tsuna. Of course it was okay for me to punish you for sleeping this long." Reborn said as Leon turned back into a chameleon.

"I slept that long?" Tsuna asked.

"You have had some extreme sleep Sawada. You have worried us to the extreme because the old man said that it might be hard for you to wake up." Ryohei said. Tsuna looked at the Ninth.

"You have been blocking everything away from you Tsunayoshi-kun." The Ninth explained. Tsuna thought about the place he had been in.

"So that's why the Primo woke me up himself." Tsuna murmured. The Ninth looked at him surprised.

"The Primo woke you?" The Ninth asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Oh, that man who looks similar to you who changed the Rings?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera immediately turned on Yamamoto and began to shout at him for being rude about the Primo. Yamamoto just laughed and apologized.

"Maybe it's because of the ring." Reborn said. The Ninth looked at the baby hitman.

"What do you mean Reborn?" The Ninth asked.

"Well, the Vongola Rings changed form during the battle by the Primo. I have heard from Uni of that time about the characteristics of each part of the 7^3 and that the Vongola's has the 'time." Reborn said. The Ninth nodded.

"So you mean that because of the Ring's enhancement, the inheritance of time has become stronger and because of that, Tsunayoshi-kun was able to meet the Primo?" The Ninth asked. Reborn nodded.

"Well, the Ring must certainly have helped but I think that this happened because it's Tsuna." Iemitsu said. The Ninth looked at him questioningly but Iemitsu shrugged.

"Well, I was really impressed by the changed Rings Tsuna. You really are an amazing person." Dino said. Tsuna blushed slightly.

"No, I still have a long way to go Dino-san." Tsuna said.

"That's true. Now, apologize to the others for making them worry." Reborn said.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry about me." Tsuna said. The others just said it was okay.

"Well, you can repay them by being a good mafia boss." Reborn said with a smile. Tsuna glared at Reborn.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT going to be a …." Tsuna suddenly stopped as he remembered that he had been the Vongola Decimo, one of the most influential people in the underworld, 10 years later. Reborn smirked.

"You are finally facing the facts aren't you." Reborn said. Tsuna just glared at him.

"Well only Tsuna is fit for the title." Dino said. Then Dino stood up.

"I would have loved to stay with you a little longer but the Family needs me in Italy. I'll visit you as soon as I can." Dino said, patted Tsuna on the shoulder and left, tripping over the doorsill of the ward as he was going out. The Ninth and Iemitsu chuckled and also stood up.

"I think it is time for us to go also." The Ninth said. He ruffled Tsuna's hair and went out. Iemitsu looked at Tsuna.

"Take care of yourself and please tell Nana that I love her." Iemitsu said. Before Tsuna could say anything, Iemitsu motioned to Basil to follow him.

"I'll be going then Sawada-dono." Basil said. He bowed and then hurried after Iemitsu. Gokudera smiled in satisfaction. Tsuna remembered that Gokudera disliked anyone who was older than him.

"Well, this was a surprise." Tsuna said. Chrome, who had been silent all this time, spoke up.

"Boss, you shouldn't over work yourself." Chrome said quietly. Tsuna looked at her in surprise. He was, in fact, very tired. His sleep has made his muscles weak so that he was not in a fit condition. However, he didn't want the others to worry more about him so he had kept it to himself. He was sure that he had done it perfectly for even Reborn hadn't said anything about it.

"No, I do know that you're tired Dame-Tsuna. I just wanted you to have some time with your Guardians." Reborn said.

"HIIII! Stop reading other people's minds!" Tsuna cried out. Reborn just smiled devilishly.

"Welcome back to the hellish days with me Tsuna." Reborn said.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and hits!! I really appreciate your suggestions^^I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I have and for updating it late. School starts on March so I have to get ready for it. Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~ I finally updated it^^(For those who had been waiting for it, thank you so much!)  
Thank you for all your reviews from

Blakk Magic, K Double Prime, Mio Hyuuga, ChibiOtaku13, Hitsugaya's GreenEyes, X-Whitemagic58-X, and lastly, orangesky3 who had been really waiting for new chapters:)

I'm sorry for the late update. I was getting used to my new school(in a dorm....) and now I have a midterm coming in 3 weeks and I have to get good grades or my mother might.....

Well, here is the new story! Please review(reviews that would help me improve my writing will be really appreciated:D) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Tsuna was let out of the hospital on Sunday, two days after he woke up. Hibari and Chrome and disappeared right after he woke up but Tsuna just accepted it. It was just in their nature not to join the crowd. He saw to it that everyone went safely home. Gokudera protested on Tsuna walking him to home so Tsuna parted with him at the crossroad. Reborn sat on Tsuna's shoulder. Soon, the two arrived at Tsuna's house and Reborn jumped down from the boy's shoulder.

"Well, what are you doing Tsuna? Aren't you going to open the door?" Reborn asked. Before Tsuna could say or anything, the door burst open and a blonde boy shouting "Tsuna-nii!" rushed toward Tsuna and hugged him. It was more likely to say that Fuuta tackled Tsuna as Tsuna couldn't help but fall down backwards by the boy's sudden and powerful embrace.

"Fuuta, we are…." Tsuna began to say but stopped as Fuuta rubbed his face on Tsuna's chest.

"Don't disappear like that. I did promise myself that I will be strong when I saw Tsuna-nii going out of the house on the Sunday two weeks before." Fuuta said quietly. Tsuna stoked the younger boy's hair.

"Well, everything is fine for I am back. I'm sorry that I made you worry Fuuta." Tsuna said. The image of the adult Fuuta lingered in his mind as he looked at the boy on top of him.

"Ara, Tsu-kun, you're back. So, how was your trip to Italy? I heard that you got into a big fight with another tourist there and had to be kept in the hospital for a long time. I was worried when I heard that you weren't waking up for a while." Nana said, drying her hand on her apron. Tsuna looked up at his mom, the person whom he missed most back in the future. He smiled up at her.

"Tadaima." Tsuna simply said. He looked at Fuuta. "Fuuta, I understand that I have to spend some time with you later today but I think it might be a good idea if I can get my back off the street." Tsuna said ruffling Fuuta's hair. Fuuta quickly got up and Tsuna stood up once again.

"Well, I think we should have a party today. What do you say Reborn-kun?" Nana asked. Reborn smiled.

"A small party with only those on the Sawada household will be good Mama." Reborn said, stroking Leon affectionately.

"Then tonight's evening will be a feast. You just wait and see." Nana said and she happily went back to the kitchen to prepare the food necessary. Tsuna watched with a small smile on his face.

"It's good to be home." He muttered and stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him.

Several hours later, Tsuna lay down on his own bed after a superb feast.

"So, do you like it Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna nodded.

"I appreciate the things I learned in the future as well as the gift from my ancestor. However, it doesn't change that I prefer my present time to other times." Tsuna said. Reborn nodded.

"Well, get some sleep. We will be going right back to our usual daily schedule." Reborn said.

"Wait, what?" Tsuna asked, but found the sleep bubble already appearing.

"Damn you Reborn!!!!!" Tsuna shouted.

_************_

_Hibari-san was chasing Tsuna through the whole school for a single scratch he had made on the wall by accident. Tsuna looked around wildly. There was no place where he could hide for the other was Hibari Kyouya, the master of Namimori. 'Just let me out of this place.' Tsuna thought to himself. To his surprise, the scene did change, but not as he expected it to be. He was now stranded in the middle of nowhere with only the black surroundings._

'_Where is this place? Am I stranded in the middle of the time space and can't go back to my world? Ahhhhh, what am I thinking of?' Tsuna panicked. He panicked but then stopped all the thinking when he heard something whisper in his ears._

'_Huh, that' strange. I thought I was the only one who was here…" Tsuna thought. He tried to listen more carefully, trying to understand the words. The voice got louder as Tsuna strained to hear it until at last, he could hear the words clearly._

_"_**, come here won't you?**_" came a voice._

"_**Yes babbo, I'm coming**__." Another voice replied. The sound of running feet could be heard. "__**That's my boy.**__" Happy laughter was heard as the two began to converse about their day. 'What is this thing?' Tsuna asked himself. All he had wished was to be away from Hibari-san's glinting tonfas and he now found himself, stranded in nowhere, hearing voices. He wished he was in his normal world. 'At least, I'll be able to see.'_

_The voices were suddenly turned into muffled noises as if something was covering his ears. Turning around in the dark, he felt someone there with him, holding his shoulders reassuringly. He felt the fabric next to his skin. A familiar jingle was heard somewhere above him._

"_Not yet…" whispered the person. The muffled noises soon disappeared and Tsuna was standing there, covered in some blanket of a sort with a person next to him._

"_It is time for your normal life to continue, Decimo." said the voice. Before Tsuna could ask a question, the presence was gone and Tsuna felt something hit him, hard in the stomach._

_************_

"Wake up!" shouted the baby Mafioso. Tsuna groaned and tried to sit up when another hit came, this time at his chin.

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna!" shouted Reborn. Tsuna was knocked off his bed and was trying to stand up when another blow came again at his head.

"Wake up!" shouted Reborn.

"I am already up you devil!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs. Reborn smirked.

"Well, it's good to see that you are getting up with less beating than when I first met you Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna groaned at the flash of memory from those times. He always had a bruise somewhere on his body because of Reborn's 'Vongola-style wake up call.'

"Well, I was already awake when that first hit came." grumbled Tsuna. Reborn looked at him curiously for this was the first time that Tsuna was awake the first time he hit.

"Was your dream bad?" Reborn asked. Tsuna thought back to the tonfas and then to the mysterious voices and then to the presence. He imagined what will happen if he told Reborn everything. 'Probably that I am a stupid and that I will be late for school if I don't hurry.' thought Tsuna.

"Well Tsuna, you can stop thinking about what will happen if you tell me the dreams. I really don't care about them. And you are right that I'll say that you'll be late for school if you don't hurry'." Reborn said. Reborn's smile widened as Tsuna sent him a glare for reading his mind again and then rush to the bathroom to get ready for school

15 minutes later, Tsuna rushed downstairs, tripping on his feet and landing head-first and entered the kitchen. Some evidences were still left here and there in the kitchen. Lambo's cushion still had the stain from the coke he spilled last night. The washed dishes were not yet put away as well as the trashes that were threatening to flow out of the trashcan. Nana was already moving about the kitchen, putting away the dishes and making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Tsu-kun, did you have a pleasant sleep?" Nana asked while flipping eggs. Tsuna helped out by getting the table ready.

"It was perfect except the waking up part." Tsuna said as he arranged the dishes. Nana laughed at that.

"But you won't wake up if Reborn-kun doesn't do that Tsu-kun. Your tardiness has decreased significantly since his arrival as well as your participation in classes. Before he came you always stared out at the sky." Nana pointed out. Tsuna sighed inwardly. 'All of that at the point of a gun.' Tsuna thought. A kick at his head sent him crashing into a wall.

"Never speak ill of your elders Tsuna. It is very rude. I thought it was a tradition in Japan not to be rude to your elders." Reborn said, landing lightly in front of Tsuna. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head that had connected with the wall. Nana said something about "getting along so well" and went around the table putting eggs, sausages, and toasts on the readied plates.

"Ohaiyo, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said sleepily, appearing at the door in his pajamas. The rest of the family appeared in familiar fashion, except Bianchi who was fully dressed and immediately went to Reborn for her 'morning hug.'

"Good morning Fuuta. Did you sleep well?" Tsuna asked. Fuuta nodded.

"Tsuna, you'll be late. I guess you do want to get bitten to death by your own Guardian." Reborn said. Tsuna groaned and then quickly sat at his seat and quickly ate the foods before him. While eating, Tsuna turned to Reborn.

"Reborn, what am I going to do with Nuts? Even though you have hung the Vongola ring and him at a chain around my neck, that doesn't solve any problem as to what I have to say when he gets upset at something and then appear before anyone else.." Tsuna said. Reborn took a bite of food Bianchi offered him before turning to his student.

"Baka-Tsuna. It's your job to keep him calm so that he doesn't over-react to those things. Oh, it is time for you to head to school or Gokudera will be throwing bombs all around Namimori saying that he would find out where an enemy Family had kidnapped you." Reborn said. With a yelp, Tsuna got up and then hastily making his good-byes to the family and then ran off. Reborn swallowed the latest bite that Bianchi offered him and smiled under his fedora, anticipating the boy's reaction to what was going to happen later in the day at school.


	5. An apology

I am soooo sorry! I am suspending this story for completion later on.

I have been really busy with school and everything and my school doesn't really give you a free-time to update. Also, I sort of messed up my exams so I can't be on the computer for some time.

Furthermore, I am having a serious writer's block here. It's just that I was thinking of introducing an unknown brother of Tsuna later in the chapters, but then it got complicated and it just confused my poor brains :(

I promise that I AM working on this story right now. I will publish it when I have the basic outline of the story ready again.

Again, I am sorry for this abrupt stop.(Well, to those who read this only hehe)


End file.
